


Des... de Deseo

by Gizela05



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pool Table Sex, Prostitution, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Cada noche lo observa, en un acto por demás erotico para él, pero las barreras del miedo no permiten que sea algo más que su admirador.Regalo para Giorgio Pceba. y Zadrack
Relationships: Death/Time (AMOLAD Webcomic)





	1. Parte 1: Limites

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster" Feliz cumpleaños a Giorgio Pcba y Zadrack Alexander"_

* * *

Su cuerpo brillaba iluminado por las luces blancas que refulgían en aquel apretado traje de cuero negro, tan ajustado que parecía una segunda piel, resaltando su palidez irreal; lo había visto tantas veces en diferentes números, por eso siempre regresaba al bar donde bailaba.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, me encontraba sentado en un sillón de color granate, con descosidos agujeros en su cuarteada piel de imitación, tenía un trago en la mano que casi suelto al verlo caminar lentamente hacia la pista; el lugar olía a cigarro barato, al fondo las luces señalaban los precios de las bebidas, costosas por la zona de opulencia donde lo que parecía un bar de mala muerte en realidad era uno de los club de hombres más prestigiosos de la ciudad, el bar "Ithis" un lugar donde el infierno se mezclaba con el cielo y los deseos se vuelven realidad.

Los hombres como yo no tenían perdón, aprovechábamos nuestras posiciones económicas para degustar cuerpos como el de él, porque, aunque uno que otro incauto lo mirara como un bobo y no notara la falta de pecho, la espalda gruesa a pesar de su cadera delgada, y que ese pronunciado trasero no pertenecía una dama, debía estar ciego o no aceptaba la realidad de sus preferencias.

Cuando mis amigos me llevaron con burlas a mi "noche estelar" no contaba con que mi atención se ira con el único travesti que ahí trabajaba, a pesar de que las mujeres hermosas estaban por montones, algo en esas largar piernas me hizo perder la cabeza, los tacones de punta fina tan altos solo resaltaban más una feminidad inexistente en ese cuerpo delgado, pero bien trabajado, mi mirada se centró en él toda la noche.

Vistiendo un traje de _maid_ se robo un suspiro de mi boca y no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con cautela, se subió al tubo con maestría, apoyado en aquellos altos tacones, sin necesidad de desvestirse solo con su sensual baile me hipnotizo, y yo sabiendo que si lo notaban mis amigos no tendría más que burlas en la oficina, así que con dolor esa noche pague un par de senos baratos; pero mi erección era por el hombre de piernas brutales que se erguía en aquel tubo.

— Es una "perra" — escuche murmurar a la mujer de ojos amatista que estaba sentada en mi regazo, sus grandes pechos le daban un aire de silicona que no se me antojaba, pero era la chica con más popularidad del bar, claro que por debajo de él.

— Siento que es parte de su papel — dije defendiéndolo, sin conocerlo, ella solo soltó un chasquido con su lengua, despectivo, pero suficientemente alto para que el chico le diera una mirada antes de dejar la pista y se fuera cual diva ignorándola, esto solo logró que la mujer soltara un insulto.

—¡Maldito Des! — gritó enojada, dando un golpe con el tacón de aguja en el suelo de aquel bar, mientras las demás strippers se reían de ella, al parecer era un coraje usual entre ellos por la atención de la clientela asidua de aquel bar.

Y así supe su nombre, Des, por deseo, por ser un ser pecaminoso que se balanceaba en tacones y trajes diversos, que se contoneaba en el tubo de acero que estaba en medio de la pista donde las mujeres desfilaban, siendo él una mariposa entre los gusanos.

Al preguntar por sus servicios el rubio que era dueño del bar de "Ithis" solo se burló de mi desgracia, al parecer mí ninfa de la noche solo bailaba, pero no atendía "privados"

— Olvídalo amigo, el chico es cotizado, le han ofrecido demasiado y no accede; como dueño mientras paguen mis servicios no puedo obligarlo, pero inténtalo, al menos eres atractivo — soltó observándome de reojo, debía decir que mis físico era un distractor para las mujeres, ¿pero lo sería para Des?

Así que cada noche me volví su acosador, lo veía en su número especial, con una botella de whiskey para el rato, mientras su cuerpo se contoneaba en el tubo, o danzaba con soltura por la pista, como un maniático buscando desahogo en otro cuerpo barato que se prestara a lo que él no hacía.

Se volvió como una droga, solo verlo e imaginarlo en mi cama me excitaba.

Esta noche, salió con el traje negro de cuero, la segunda piel que me incitaba a hacer cosas indebidas con mis pensamientos referentes a él; era su aniversario en aquel club, el bar realizaría un sorteo, un privado exclusivo con él, cada boleto era demasiado costoso así que soborne con un buen montón de dinero al barman y él colocó solo mi número en los boletos de la urna, sabia que mi gusto por Des, era enfermizo.

— Necesitas un loquero— se burló, pero eso no me importaba, estaba a punto de poder hablar con él, no solo imaginarlo en mis brazos o tenerlo entre mis piernas me ocasionaba un furor impresionante, mi corazón palpitaba al escuchar el anuncio, sabiendo que no podía fallar, escuche mi numero ser voceado ante la cara iracunda de algunos otros.

El hombre solo dio un suspiro de resignación mientras ambos nos dirigíamos al cuarto de los privados, donde un sofá de piel de una plaza sería mi sitio mientras la mesa con un tubo estaba frente mío, observe sus zapatos, unas plataformas mortales de color negro lo hacían lucir más alto las cuales se perdían entre el traje de cuero también oscuro que asemejaba un corsé encima de su pecho, el cabello con un chistoso mechón marrón, los ojos adornados con pestañas negras enormes fueron el último lugar donde mi mirada fue a parar, le di mi mano para ayudarlo a subir a la pista sintiendo su tacto frio que me provocó escalofríos.

— Te he visto, mirándome cada noche, supongo que estarás feliz de ser el ganador del premio — me confesó, acelerándome el pulso, mientras mis mejillas se colorean de rojo, con uno de sus pies me empujo un poco, encajándome el tacón en el pecho, provocándome una erección inmediata, al sonido de aquella tonada se movía con maestría, quería tocarlo, pero temía que se desvaneciera como en un sueño.

— Me llamas poderosamente la atención, eres casi mágico — le confesé, mi voz siempre segura sonaba como la de un crio que se confesaba con su "crush" él solo sonrió, se sabia poderoso sobre mi — lamento si te incgomodo, Des.

Se deslizo por mi cuerpo para después sujetarse a el tubo, alzando los pies al vuelo, dejándome ver entre sus piernas la hombría cautiva, el sudor perló mi frente, y pude tragar seco al notar como aquella ropa solo resaltaba más de él, me estaba perdiendo en el deseo por aquel que llevaba en su nombre las iniciales del pecado.

Des como una ninfa con aquellas piernas mortales envolvió el pedazo de metal que era su compañero de trabajo, y me miró con fervor, sabia que si lo sujetaba de la delgada cintura me echarían, la música cubría mis jadeos, pero mi respiración cada momento era más lenta, como si entendiera mi necesidad por él se acercó como una serpiente, deslizando su cuerpo sobre el mío, pude sentir como el baile se hacía más íntimo.

— ¿Qué pasa, no deseas tocar? — me incitó, susurrando en mi oído, mientras con su cabello hacia un movimiento hacia atrás, momento donde sin tocarlo contornee sobre la sombra de su espalda, sabiendo que solo un toque bastaría para someterlo, pero el adivino mi deseo y me dio un ligero roce con sus labios.

Y sin permiso lo tome por la cintura, cosa que le molesto, al parecer el coqueteo era dentro del número.

— Lo siento, odio el contacto con desconocidos — confesó alejándose de mí, no entendía a mi ninfa, primero me incitaba, después como un hielo se comportaba frio y distante, me vi reflejado en sus pupilas, mi cabello negro con algunas canas se encontraba amarrado en una cola de caballo, mis ojos azules reflejados en los suyos, viendo cómo se habían dilatado mis pupilas por el deseo.

— Si te digo mi nombre no seremos extraños, no es así Des — le dije con mi voz más tranquila, esperaba que abriera un poco su pensamiento hacía mí, que me aceptara, no solo me bastaba verlo bailar, si no que necesitaba que considerara mi existencia.

— Tal vez... no me relaciono con los clientes — suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras el techo pintaba más interesante que mi rostro.

Des, estaba ahí, solo tenía una oportunidad, pero no podía desperdiciarla por mi timidez, por dios, tenia dinero, un buen empleo, y suficiente carisma para conquistar a un ser de la noche, y trasladarlo a mi hogar, solo necesitaba más seguridad en mi mismo.

— Mi nombre es Thomás Awertton, espero con esto no me consideres un desconocido — sonreí, y el me regreso el gesto.

Esperaba que, con esto, Des pudiera ser mío.

N.A. Esto tendrá 3 partes, lamento si pensaron que sería un MuertexVida, esta vez será mi crack ship preferida.

Un abrazo a mis dos amigos, los amoroseo.

Saludos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Vida fácil

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Después del privado; Des se alejó de mí, como una ligera mariposa voló lejos de mis manos, intente hacerme de su confianza, pero alguien ya había dañado a mi musa, este odiaba el contacto de otros, eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera, tal vez algún incauto había abusado de mi adoración, no quería pensar en lo que mi joven bailarín había pasado.

— Déjame al menos ser tu amigo — murmure, como un hilo podía sentir la desesperación correr como un palpitar pausado —no te tocare, solo deseo conocer al hombre detrás de todo esto.

Señale su traje apretado, el sudor perlaba nuestras frentes, podía sentir mi hombría palpitar dentro de mi pantalón, esperaba que Des no lo notara, me miro profundamente intentado adivinar si mentía, debía ser un experto en mentirosos y yo distaba de querer engañarlo.

— Hace tiempo... un hombre me convenció de seguirle, acabe drogado en su baño y bueno ya te imaginaras lo demás—soltó crudo, la sangre me hirvió, ahí ante esa declaración sin poder curarlo, Des envejeció un poco ante mis ojos — bailo por necesidad Thomas, era un bailarín de ballet profesional... no se porque te cuento todo esto.

Se puso de pie de pronto, denotando su molestia en su andar sinuoso, con esas mortales plataformas que solo remarcaban sus largas piernas, abrió la puerta y me dejo desolado, no supe si seguirlo hasta la salida, escuché los murmullos de los ebrios del bar.

Cuando pude reaccionar el se había ocultado en su ala privada, las zorras me miraban, esperando saber mi reacción me fui pensativo, al menos tenía una pista, Des Aeva fue bailarín de ballet, ¿Cómo aquel acabo en el bar de dudosa procedencia?

Tarde una semana en encontrar la nota dada a la tragedia de mi musa, esperaba drogas, o tal vez un affaire, pero no, una herida en el tobillo derecho fue la causante de dejar aquella brillante carrera, entendía porque Des no utilizaba aquel pie al maniobrar el tubo donde bailaba, la danza era caprichosa, pero el había escogido continuar de manera poco ortodoxa.

Estaba sorprendido, necesitaba abrazar a aquel muchacho y saber sus secretos, mi sirvienta trajo un café después de mi exhaustiva investigación, sobre la mesa estaba la foto de mi difunta novia que me miraba con reproche, sus cabellos tan rubios que casi parecían blancos en aquella piel de achocolatada.

No encontraría una mujer igual a ella...por eso la sustituí con un varón que me tenía loco. Amanda me había dejado tan sólo y ese chico podría ser lo que necesitaba en mi vida.

Como cada noche invadí aquel bar, el barman me dijo escueto.

— Des, pidió el día, al parecer no se encontraba bien — aquellas palabras me dejaron sorprendido, salí después de tomar mi copa, con la cabeza gacha pensé en como saber en donde estaría mi pequeña mariposa.

Caminé hasta al teatro que estaba a unas calles, y como si el hilo rojo nos uniera, lo vi observando la cartelera de las obras que adornaban la marquesina del recinto, vestía un conjunto normal, pero mi mente enferma solo lo observaba con aquel ropaje que tenia en sus actuaciones, me acerque un poco.

— Des, no esperaba verte por estos rumbos — solté, el volteo asustado, pude ver que tenia algo que me desconcertó, el ojo derecho lucia un hematoma enorme, alguien había dañado mi musa.

— Thomas...

No deje que dijere todo mi nombre, lo sujete del hombro, mi mirada se reflejó en la suya, mi cara estaba furiosa, ¿Quién había golpeado a mi Des?

— ¿Quién te hizo eso? — pronuncie, y el se doblego como una hoja en el viento, me empujo y se alejó de mí, la gente nos empezó a ver, tome su mano a la fuerza y lo arrastre a una cafetería, el me siguió sin rechistar, lo senté a la fuerza en un sofá de aquel lugar, y ordene un café.

— Yo quiero un té, con mucha azúcar, para él un café — le murmuro a la jovencita que despachaba, la cual se alejó rápido de nuestra mesa, la tensión podría cortar como un cuchillo, el se instaló en un mutismo tan profundo que me hizo sentir incómodo.

— ¿y bien? — solté molesto, el me observo y suspiro.

— No te rendirás conmigo, eres un buen tipo, tienes un atractivo etéreo, cualquier chica mataría por estar en esta mesa contigo, ¿por qué quieres curar un ave con alas rotas?

— Des, no me interesan las chicas, y arreglar alas son mi especialidad, soy ingeniero mecánico de una de las fabricas más importantes de esta región — solté en broma, el me miró curioso, por fin mi querido Des estaba cooperando en verme — ¿Quién te hirió?

— Un imbécil que cree que solo por ser rico puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, viene de vez en cuando y me exige más que otros, es amigo del dueño del bar y no me puedo negar — sollozo, viendo su reflejó marchito en el vidrio del local.

Solté un juramento, imaginando como un frágil Des luchaba con un tipo sin rostro y después recibió aquel golpe en su cara, como había gente tan ruin como para dañar a este chico.

— Por que no dejas ese lugar, te investigue, con tu destreza podrías dar clases de ballet a otros chicos — lo anime — puedo ayudarte, tengo los medios para...

— No me hagas reír, quieres sacar de trabajar a un chico de la "vida fácil", suenas como esos hombres que se me acercan a diario, que tiene de diferente lo que ellos me prometen de lo que tú me darás, dime Thomas que te hace ser mejor que la escoria que me golpeo — soltó molesto, mientras nuestra pelea era cortada por las tazas puestas en nuestra mesa.

— Disculpen, con permiso — dijo la jovencita alejándose de nuestra mesa, tomé mi taza con cautela, odiaba ver a esos ojos vulnerables escrutarme, sentía perderme en ese lago de ámbar y estar cautivo en sus pestañas, necesitaba con ahincó saborear esa boca que me hacia un adorable puchero.

— Soy un bastardo que se excita con verte, eso me hace igual de cerdo que tus seguidores en el bar de Ithis, pero también se que jamás te dañaría, tengo el dinero necesario para darte la vida que quieras, no tengo compromisos, y hasta donde sé, no estoy más loco que tú — sonreí tomando mi té con lentitud.

— Y ahora que me invitaste a tomar un café me propones sacarme de trabajar, si quieres sexo conmigo solo pídelo — se molesto Des, tomando de la taza que contenía aquel liquido que se asemejaba a sus bellos ojos.

— Quiero más que sexo, solo espero que puedas dármelo de poco — le dije divertido, el me tomo de la corbata roja que pendía de mi cuello y me dio un beso que me dejó bobo. Jugueteo con mi boca como un experto, relamiendo mis labios de manera lenta, pude sentir ponerme duro con solo un beso bien ejecutado.

— No me gusta ir de poco, pero sabes que te saldrá caro ser mi dueño — soltó de manera lenta en mi oído, las mesas de la cafetería nos miraban, tenia un hombre sensual casi sobre la mesa, besándome con pasión, era obvio que eso causaría mi ruina social.

— Acepto el trato — dije nervioso — ahora puedes pedir lo que desees mi querido Des, tus caprichos son mis órdenes.

A pesar de las circunstancias, había logrado mi meta, solo faltaba darle suficiente cariño a Des, para que fuera solo mío.

N.A. Algo rápido para poder seguir con esta historia, se acerca el hard, pero me gusta darle contexto.


	3. Capítulo 3: Corrupción.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad The Snipster"_

* * *

Sentí su boca húmeda recorrer mi cuello, después de aquella demostración de pasión en la triste cafetería de paso donde lo invite a hablar, mi mariposa de alas rotas no había dejado de tocarme, y ya en mi desespero decidí recurrir a lo mejor que se me ocurría, mi hogar estaba lejos, pero un hotel podría funcionar, ambos íbamos a todo velocidad en mi coche, mientras usaba mi mejor autocontrol para mantener mi vista en el camino a dirección del recinto.

No quería que nuestro primer encuentro fuera de la manera que se estaba dando, Des estaba lastimado, tenia aquel enorme cardenal en el ojo, y magullones en sus brazos, sin duda el imbécil que lo había sometido no tuvo piedad en él.

Pero yo debía de cuidarlo, solo tenía que arrástralo fuera del abismo.

Ambos entramos a aquel edificio de puertas de cristal, la gente nos miraba de una forma que demostraba que lo que hacíamos era inmoral, pero no nos importo en lo absoluto, me sentía poderoso por tenerlo de mi brazo; el hombre del mostrador le lanzó una mirada lasciva, pero mi gesto furioso le hizo poner atención en pedido que yo le realizaba.

Me entregaron la tarjeta para abrir la puerta del cuarto, caminamos del lobby al elevador para llegar a la habitación; pique el botón de subir y cuando las puertas se abrieron y ambos entramos a aquel cuarto tan pequeño ambientado con aquella música que me ponía de nervios, los ojos de Des se posaron en los míos.

— Después de esto, espero valores mi oferta de no querer repararme — murmuro, mirándome como si mi peor error fuera estar encerrado a su lado, lo tome del mentón y le arrebate un beso, tal como se lo brindaba a mi difunta novia, ella siempre reverencio aquella forma mía de besar.

Des emitió un gemido bajo, el cual ahogue con mis labios, pude sentir como quería incorporar su lengua, pero no lo permití y eso lo frustro un poco, al saber que yo marcaba mi propio ritmo, haciendo bailar sus labios sobre los míos, arrastre su cuerpo delgado entre mis brazos, provocando un ronroneo de su parte.

Ambos salimos de aquel elevador con la respiración entrecortada, la habitación estaba a diez pasos, me parecieron eternos, quería sentir su cuerpo delgado sobre mí, cabalgando mi hombría y con aquellos ojos perdidos en el deseo de mis caricias.

Nunca había estado con un hombre, pero sabia mas o menos como funcionaba, pedí en mi habitación un numero considerable de juguetes sexuales y lubricantes, quería que mi ángel disfrutara de aquella noche, pero parecía contrariado ante el lujo de la habitación.

— Pudo ser un motel barato, no me importa mientras haya una cama Thomás — susurro al ver la habitación que para mi era poco, si pudiera tendríamos nuestra primera vez en mi mansión, pero era lo más cómodo que podía ofrecerle a mi ninfa, quien solo abría sus enormes ojos color ámbar anonadados.

Me acerque lentamente por su espalda, depositando un beso en aquel níveo y perfecto cuello, arrancándole un gemido sonoro, había descubierto su primera zona sensible, lleve mis manos a su camisa, usando mis largos dedos para desabrochar aquella sudadera de zíper que llevaba, bajo de ella tenia una polera de entrenamiento, la cual me parecía muy estorbosa, lo libre de ella cuando al sentir mi boca jugueteando con las partes libres de su cuerpo, le provoco el alzar los brazos para poder eliminar cualquier estorbo.

Mis dientes no pudieron más que marcar aquella blanca espalda, que no tenia imperfección más que la estela que deje con posesión, Des lanzo un gemido bajo, provocando que mi erección doliera, pude percibir que él también estaba excitado, cuando note un bulto asomarse en aquel pantalón ajustado que usaba, mis manos se pasearon sobre su propia hombría, causando que este ahogara un pequeño grito.

— Des, quiero escucharte decir lo que piensas — le pedí, deseoso de escuchar de su boca las suplicas de mi querida ninfa de la noche, un jadeo entrecortado fue lo que obtuve de respuesta, Des se negaba a decirme palabra alguna, así que lo empuje hacia la cama, para postrarme frente a él y quitarme la camisa, el paseo su mirada por mi cuerpo, al parecer disfrutaba lo que veía, ya que sus pupilas se dilataron al ver mi torso.

Monte sobre su cuerpo, observando su figura algo escuálida, pero con músculos firmes debido al ejercicio que significaba su vida como stripper, sus piernas estaban torneadas, le quite aquel incomodo y apretado pantalón, descubriendo que no portaba ropa interior, su erección se levanto ante mí, era un pene mediano, de un color más oscuro que su piel, no portaba nada de bello, supuse que era parte de su protocolo como reina de la noche, por lo cual mi boca se lanzo hacia él, la ventaja de ambos ser hombres es que sabia como darle placer, mi labios seguía una succión a la intensidad que él deseaba.

Des lanzo un gritillo de placer, casi sin saber estaba sujetando las sabanas de satín, un gruñido salió de mi boca, al sentir su mano en mi cabello guiándome, usando mi lengua le arranque un gemido sonoro, estábamos ambos sin pena, sabíamos lo que queríamos, solo era cuestión de demostrarlo.

Su liberación se vacío en mi boca, un sabor salino y viscoso ocasiono que me separara de golpe, el no estaba arrepentido de no haberme avisado, era la primera vez que aquello llegaba a mi boca, debía decir que el sabor me desagrado, ocasionando que mi musa se riera.

— ¿Nunca habías probado el semen? — se burló, causándome un sonrojo sonoro, mi piel lechosa se tiño de rojo ante sus comentarios, después de todo, Des era un hombre sin tapujos, yo era un simple novato ante él quien parecía muy satisfecho de mi desempeño, mi miembro palpitaba, buscando la atención que fue brindada para él, me dio una sonrisa y se posó sobre mí, causándome un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al quitarme los pantalones, para dejar mis piernas desnudas, solo el bóxer que portaba separaba su piel de la mía.

Él tomo uno de los frascos que habían dejado para la ocasión y se preparo a si mismo para sentarse sobre mi pene, quien quedo libre de la ropa interior de un golpe, estaba erecto esperándolo.

Marcando su propio ritmo ocasiono que me aferrara a su delicada cintura, mi boca se fue a su hombro para acallar los sonidos que no quería liberar de mi boca, él gimió sin tapujos al cabalgar sobre mi miembro como si el hecho de que me lo cogiera no significara más que una tarea, sabia que no había sentimientos en ese acto carnal, pero aun así me aferre a la idea que el hecho de que estuviera conmigo en la cama, fuera aunque sea una señal de que yo le importaba.

Des me dio una sonrisa vacía, al terminar de tener sexo, salió al balcón que estaba en la habitación y prendió un cigarrillo que robo de mi chaqueta, había saciado mi sed de tenerlo, pero no había logrado más que calmar mis ímpetus.

— Des, lamento haber cedido a esto — le pedí, pero él se rio de mí, mientras le daba una ultima calada y lanzaba la colilla a una maceta de adorno en el hotel, la llama de aquel cigarro se extinguió en la tierra húmeda al igual que mis esperanzas.

— Déjame decirte algo Thomas, no me agradó tener sexo contigo, solo tienes una ilusión de lo que yo significo, si quieres repetirlo, lamento decepcionarte, no te costara dinero esta noche, fue una despedida, para que dejes de acosarme, nada de lo que me digas, podrá cambiar la idea que tengo de los hombres que se me acercan— me dijo de una manera tan fría y brutal, él no entendía lo que era el amor, no era su culpa, era del resto que marchitamos aquella flor.

Tomó su ropa y se cambió en baño, salió de aquel cuarto dejándome completamente sólo.

Nunca volvió a hablarme, cada semana iba a sus espectáculos, pero su mirada me rehuía, al poco tiempo supe otro hombre cayó bajos sus encantos, un chico de piel morena se paseaba de vez en cuando por el bar, trayéndole flores.

Mis celos fueron aumentando cuando Des, parecía interesado en aquel hombre, cuyo cuerpo era fornido, tenia unos bellos ojos color verde que hacían que mi ninfa suspirara, debía darme por vencido, pero no era una persona que se rindiera, que pudiera dejar de ir lo que por derecho yo creía que era mío.

(...)

— No era suyo, usted sabe muy bien lo que hizo — me dijo la mujer policía frente a mí, lanzando su lampara a mí rostro, cegándome con aquella luz, mi declaración había sido tomada, su mechón color verde contrastaba con sus ojos, ella me vio con reprobación, al notar como la culpa no me albergaba.

— Tenia mucho dinero, ¿Por qué simplemente no consiguió algún otro? — inquirió un hombre de cabello rubio y de gafas, quien acompañaba a la mujer policía que me había atrapado; el disparo en la cabeza, la conmoción, el intentar llevarme lejos a Des, si, no fue una de mis mejores ideas.

— No puedo remplazar a una ninfa como aquella, no iba a hallar otro hombre igual de bello, no lo crees señorita Maeda — le confesé, la mujer parecía fría ante mis palabras, cuantos otros locos no habrían visto en su carrera en la delegación.

— Sin duda, entiendo que su mente le haya traicionado de nuevo, después de todo, el delito de Amanda no se había resuelto aún señor Awertton, quien diría que fuera usted un loco disfrazado de buenas intenciones, al menos Des logro sobrevivir a diferencia de su novia.

Si, él logro sobrevivir, al menos por ahora, eso antes que el dinero comprara mi salida, no faltaría mucho, para que encontrara otra ninfa en mí camino.

¿Pero esto no te pareció romántico?

¿Qué acaso no quería ayudarlo?

Tal vez, el loco no soy yo...

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Si, quería hacer esto desde el principio, Thomás era alguien que no estaba del todo bien, si vieron un halo romántico de todo esto, espero recapaciten un poco de las relaciones toxicas. Gracias por su apoyo, faltan al menos dos de mis fics de AMOLAD para poder terminar todo aquello que tengo en hiatus. Saludos.
> 
> @Giorgio-PCBa @zadrack gracias por su apoyo, con esto finalizo su regalo <3 


End file.
